Erza, Jellal, and the Stomach Virus
by Hinako18
Summary: Erza is sick with a terrible case of the stomach virus! Who's gonna be there to comfort her? Jellal of course! This is a short Jerza story and I hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

Erza POV

I woke up feeling terrible. My stomach was rolling around and my throat was burning. I felt little waves if nausea passing over and I had a bad feeling that last nights dinner was going to come up.

I leaned over the bed to look at the clock. Great. It's 9 already. Today Natsu also challenged me to a rematch. I went downstairs to see Jellal watching TV.

"Good morning, Erza! Erza, you look terrible," he said.

"What do you mean? Is it my hair?" I said even though I knew what he meant.

"Never mind that, let's eat." He said.

The smell of eggs made me want to faint. He started eating while I just poked around at my strawberry cake, looking at it with disgust.

"Erza, are you okay?" He said.

"Yeah, just a small stomachache, but it'll go away," I lied.

I started wolfing down the food just so Jellal wouldn't be concerned.

"Yo, Erza, stop eating so fast you're gonna puke!" He said.

"Ohhh please don't mention puking," I said trying to swallow my upcoming vomit.

"I have to go to the guild today," I said just to keep clear of him. "Natsu challenged me to a rematch."

"Are you sure? Because you don't look very well," he said

"I'll be fine," I reassured him even though I wasn't gonna be fine.

"Ok then, see you later!" Jellal said blowing me a kiss.

"Bye," I said.

I made my way to the guild, but I threw up once into the drain near the guild. That way I wouldn't have to barf in front of everybody else. I went to the guild as a "fired up" Natsu greeted me.

"Yo Erza! You're late! Come on lets go lets go!" He said.

"Erza, what's wrong? You're really pale," said Natsu.

"I'm going to be alright." I said, "Plus, you're just afraid that you're gonna loose against me," I joked

"You wish." He smirked.

We go to the battle arena and Mira announced the start of the battle. I required into my Flame Empress Armor as Natsu struck me with a Fire Dragon's Roar. I brushed away the flames. Okay so now it's going okay.

"I see! So now I'm just gonna have to go physical!" Natsu said as he punched my shoulder. Good thing that wasn't my stomach. I used my sword to tease him by swinging it around making him dodge the shots, however, that caused my stomach to be a free target. I didn't react fast enough before he sent a huge punch to my stomach.

The blow sent dark spots to my eyes. I felt my stomach revolt as I expelled the contents of it all over the arena floor, gagging at the sour taste flowing out of my mouth.

"Erza!" Everyone shouted.

Wendy came up and cast a spell on my body. The nausea instantly passed away, but I was still weak and couldn't stop shaking.

"Erza-san," Wendy said.

"ERZA! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU WERE SICK?" Natsu yelled.

"I'll go get Jellal," Mira said.

Wendy crouched by my side as everybody stood baffled by what just happened.

The pain came back as my stomach failed to cooperate with the rest of my body as I dry heaved on the cool pavement.

Erza Scarlet. Titania. The woman who destroyed all 100 monsters at the Grand Magic Games is defeated by some stomach virus? How ironic.

"W-W-Wendy," I cough out.

"Yes?" She said, her voice so soothing.

"W-w-want... Jellal..." I stuttered.

As if right on cue, Jellal rushes over.

"Erza," he said as he sat with Wendy.

I closed my eyes and everything went black.

Jellal POV

I knew it. Something was wrong was Erza. I could see it in her attitude this morning of not eating the strawberry cake! I walked into her room to see her heaving over the waste basket. I sat next to her and patted her back.

"Jellal," she said hoarsley, "It's not coming out,"

"It'll be okay," I said to her. I put my hand on her head and took it back immediately.

"Erza, you're burning up," I said.

"Ohhh," I saw her face go a shade of green as she ran to the bathroom. Loud retching was heard and I cringed.  
"Erza let me in," I said as I tried opening the locked door.  
I heard the door unlock and saw a weak Erza sitting against the bathroom wall.  
"Do you remember eating anything bad?" I asked her.  
"No... " she mumbled.

Then it has to be the stomach virus! I saw her lean into the toilet and try to vomit, but nothing happened.

"Jellal..." she gagged and then I saw a small string of blood come out.

"Thats it, I'm getting Porlyusica." I said, "Can you stay here for a moment by yourself? I can get Wendy."

"Ok," she said, "but make it quick, because I don't think my stomach will hold up any longer."

I went to the guild and got Wendy to stay at home with Erza. I quickly ran to Porlyusica's place and after a long time of convincing, got her to come to our house.  
"So. It's been a long time, Erza," she said.  
"Grandeen- I mean Porlyusica-san!" Wendy said, "Can you help Erza-san?"  
"I'll try my best." she said.

Erza POV

When Porlyusica finally came I was sweating. I couldn't bear it any longer.

"Erza you have to lay flat for me," she said looking at me.

I curled out of my fetal position and groaned at the pain.

"Jellal, what are her symptoms?" Porlyusica asked.

"Nausea, Stomach Cramps, and vomiting. Actually extreme vomiting." he said.

Porlyusica fed me some type of sleep potion so I wouldn't feel too bad. I'm so grateful for that!

Jellal POV

I looked at Porlyusica carefully as she treated Erza. I saw Erza grit her teeth in her sleep once in a while. Finally, she woke up and groaned again.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered into her ear as I kissed her.

"Jellal, don't come close, you'll catch it," she coughed out.

"Don't tell me that my potion didn't work," Porlyusica said as she examined the liquid in the flask,"Oops, I put too much of this herb,"

Erza quickly ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. However, this time no retching was heard.

"Erza please," I said soothingly, "Let us come in. We can handle your vomiting."

"Ugh, fine but only you," she groaned.

"Wendy, could you help me with this potion? Jellal can go with Erza," Porlyusica said.

I went into the bathroom and leaned next to Erza. She laid down and asked me to rub her tummy.

I started rubbing in small circles and felt the tension in her stomach decrease a bit. She was coughing pretty hard, too. I laid down next to her and kissed her, telling her she would feel better.

"Don't kiss me, you'll catch it too!" she said.

Finally Porlyusica took the potion inside and made Erza drink it.

"I feel so much better," she said, although she told me later on that her stomach was still sore and she was still coughing.

"It's gonna be a great day tomorrow!" She said as she stretched and coughed into my face, "Oops sorry,"

"It's ok," I said, "Wow, it's late. Let's sleep, Erza. Thank you so much, Porlyusica and Wendy,"

"Glad to be of service!" Wendy said as they left. I went into bed with Erza and we slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

Erza POV

Wow. I feel so much better! Problem is, I woke up last night at 4 in the morning as I heard retching sounds echo across the whole house. A small light was turned on in our bathroom. Yep, that's right. Jellal was right there heaving up the contents of his stomach. I knew he would catch it from me.

"Told you so," I laughed.

"Screw you Erza..." he croaked as his face was once again hidden by the porcelain bowl.

Well, today's gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jellal POV**

I can't believe it. I caught the horrible stomach virus from Erza! What's worse is Porlyusica told me she had to go out on a job, and Wendy's no where near the guild! It was about four in the morning when I woke up feeling the cramps and nausea hitting me in huge waves. I rushed over to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet as I threw up harshly into the toilet. I had to flush it several times before continuing to vomit. Well of course, this woke Erza up.

"Haha, told you so," she said jokingly.  
"Screw you," I muttered, coughing and gagging on my puke.  
"Are you done yet?" she asked me.  
"For now," I said.

We went back to bed as my stomach rolled around. I heard gurgling sounds and felt like I was going to pass out from it. Then I felt Erza's cold hand on my stomach as she started rubbing in small circles just like I did to her.  
"You're gonna be alright, just like me," she said.  
"I hope so," I said after breaking out into a coughing fit.  
I cringed at the huge cramp coming back and I squeezed her hand tightly.

"It hurts," I whisper, "It hurts, Erza,"  
"Jellal," she said, "You are going to be fine. Just fall asleep, and then all the pain will disappear."  
I took her word and fell asleep against her touch.

 **Erza POV**

I know how much pain Jellal is in, because he caught it worse than me. How could I even have let him kiss me yesterday? I'm so stupid. Now that Porlyusica is away and Wendy is gone I have nobody to help me with curing the flu Jellal has right now.

I heard him groan in his sleep and he clutched his stomach, lying in a fetal position. His eyes then flew open as I grabbed the wastebin and put it under his chin.

"ANIMA!" he said. Wait was it just me or is this Mystogan? Ack I can't tell.  
"J-Jellal," I stuttered, clearly confused, "What was that?"  
"Sorry, it was just some random dream I had," he said as his face turned a slight shade of green, "Ohhh,"  
He threw up even more into the wastebasket as I rubbed his back. He gagged and choked as he laid his head on my shoulder.  
"E-E-Erza," he croaked, coughing harshly, "make it s-s-stop,"  
"I'm sorry," I said, "You'll just have to wait. I can go find you some medicine for stomach cramps, though,"  
"Please," He said.  
"Alright, I'm off," I said.

I went downstairs and got him a glass of warm water, however, there was no medicine in the house to cure upset stomachs, so I guess we'll have to stick with water and honey.

"Sorry, Jellal there wasn't any medicine for treating stomachs." I said. He groaned and fell back on the bed.  
"C-c-c-c-cold" he stuttered, shivering and chattering his teeth. I felt his forehead and it was pretty damn hot.  
"I h-h-have a-a m-meeting at the g-g-guild t-today," he said.  
"What, do you think you're gonna go? NO! YOU ARE STAYING AT HOME, JELLAL!" I yelled at him, "You have a fever, you are vomiting non-stop, and you have huge stomach cramps. I will not let you go!"

I'm guessing he admitted it after the pain hit him again.

 **Jellal POV**

I won't go to the guild, then. I'll stay home and have you take care of me, Erza. I hope she does come up with something because right now I feel like dying. I feel weak, tired, and nauseated, even worse than when Zeref possessed me. I curled up into a ball and clutched my bloated stomach. There were no more remains of it and I was still attempting to throw up to make myself feel better. Erza came up and made me drink a whole glass of water. After about twenty minutes it was too much. I ran over the the bathroom once again and closed the door, not wanting to bother Erza anymore. It was six in the morning already.

I swallowed hard, trying to prevent the inevitable. Erza opened the door and came in.

"Just let it all out," she said, "It will make you feel better."  
Then my stomach won. I puked all the water and some remaining bile in my stomach. After that it was just spit. Just spit.

"Erza," I cried, "Erza it hurts," I panted hard, laying my head on her knees. I knew I was sweating, but I was still freezing cold.  
She continued to rub my stomach but it never worked.

"Jellal, lets give you a cold bath," she said, "it will help your fever."

"NO!" I snapped, but then realizing it was a mistake because that just made me cough harder. Then I topped it off with a bout of retching.

"Fine then, I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel comfortable," she said softly.  
"Sorry, Erza," I said.  
"Why are you being sorry? It's not like you did anything," she said.  
"I did everything. I woke you up, you had to see me vomit. I know being sick to my stomach doesn't look that pleasant." I moaned.  
"Jellal, I'm here to take care of you, okay? You had to endure me, too! Remember when I had it?" she said, "I'll go get some breakfast for-"  
"No, I'm gonna be alright." I said, "Plus, I'm just gonna throw it all back up in the end."

"Whatever, I'm still gonna make you eat something. We can't have choking on blood like I did, right?" she said.  
"Okay, but a cup of milk and a piece of toast will probably be able to fill me up for a whole 3 days," I said.  
She then went downstairs to make breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Erza POV**

I went downstairs and fixed Jellal some toast and milk while I got myself a huge slice of strawberry cake. I went back up to see Jellal pacing back and forth in the hallway. Of course I was baffled.

"Jellal you're up and running! I few minutes ago I saw you slumped over the toilet trying puke stuff out!" I said, startled.  
"Ah. Erza you're finally here! I took some medicine that Porlyusica left over for you." he said holding out the container. Jeez that guy is stupid. That was the container of medicine that only worked for like fifteen minutes because Porlyusica had put too many herbs! But at least I could get some stuff in is stomach so he wouldn't have to suffer by gagging on spit.

"Where's breakfast? I'm starvin'," he said.  
"It's downstairs." I said, "Let's go!"

We went downstairs and he started munching on the toast and taking huge sips of milk. Within five minutes he was asking for more toast and eggs. I cooked him a big breakfast and he managed to finish in a good ten minutes. But there was one problem... What is 10 minutes plus 5 minutes? 15 minutes. And when does the medicine wear off? After 15 minutes. Within seconds Jellal was breathing harshly, trying to prevent the inevitable.

"Um Erza?" he said swallowing, "I think I have to-"  
He didn't finish before I grabbed the trash can and he heaved heavily into it. With the eggs giving a yellowish color and the milk giving off a terrible stench, I saw poor Jellal choking and retching and coughing up whatever was still in his stomach. Bad idea for a big breakfast this morning, huh. The puking went on for about five minutes straight as I patted his back and emptied out the now filled-of-vomit trash can. I got him a plastic bag just in case he wasn't finished.

"E-Erza," he panted heavily, "Help me... I'm dying,"  
"You aren't dying Jellal. It's just the pain that's making you feel like crap." I comforted him. Then he suddenly started sobbing and choking on his puke.  
"Whyy?" he sputtered, this time coughing up thin strips of blood like I did,"Why me?"

I was so startled by the blood I didn't have time to care about his crying. I took the nearest "small plastic cup", filled it up with drinking water , and tried to force it into his throat so that he wouldn't cough up blood. Of course it didn't go in, but at least he was throwing up _something._

I quickly rushed him over to the couch that was nearby and he curled up into a ball shaking hard and sweating like he had just ran the 5K.  
"R-R-R-Rub," he managed to cough out.  
I rubbed his bloated stomach in small circles, hence, getting him to fall into a deep sleep. I had to calm myself down before doing anything else. The blood was scary.

 **Jellal POV**

My stomach was hurting, and I was having nightmares. Well, day-mares if you like correcting me. I was fighting with a hooded person and he kept jabbing his elbow into my stomach. I retched and gagged while they laughed a creepy laugh. They were advancing on me until Natsu came in and punched them in the back. Smoke filled the air as his fire burned into the hooded person. Then I started coughing and gagging on the smoke entering my lungs. As the hooded man advanced on Natsu, I saw a phoenix soar through the air, and then it gave a distress call. More and more smoke clouded my thoughts as the hooded man slowly took of his hood to reveal himself. His hair was a dark shade of blue and he had his back turned on me. I couldn't see one of his eyes, but the other one had Zeref's symbol on it signifying evil and darkness. Then I managed to crouch under a stone just as the vomiting begun. I vomited so hard trying to rid my stomach of the acids I'd sucked in. Then fireballs scorched my stomach as I screamed hoarsely and choked on my vomit.

Suddenly, I bolted awake and made a mad dash for the bathroom scaring the daylights out of Erza. I sat down on the toilet feeling my stomach rumble as I put my head on my legs trying to get rid of the pain without hurting my poor throat.

"Jellal!" Erza screamed, "Jellal, are you okay?"  
"Y-Yeah," I mumbled.  
"I'm coming in." she said as she tried opening the locked door, "Jellal let me in."  
"Please just let me be," I said.  
"Jellal, I can handle your vomiting," she said.  
"I'm not vomiting," I said.

 **Erza POV**

Great. Just what we needed. I cringed as I heard a splatter and Jellal moaning.  
 _Diarrhea,_ I thought to myself, _It's not gonna make him feel any better._

After about thirty minutes of anxious waiting, I saw a pained Jellal standing outside of the bathroom door. Then, the doorbell rang.

I went to the door and found Wendy, as a huge wave of relief settled over me.  
"Erza-san! Are you feeling better?" Wendy asked.  
"Yup, I'm fresh as new. But here's the problem," I didn't have to describe it. Poor Wendy had to hear Jellal's retching sounds echo down the hallway.  
"Uh oh. Is Jellal-san sick?" she asked.  
"Worse than ever," I said.  
"Let me take a look," Wendy said.

She rushed over to the bathroom as I heard Jellal give a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much Wendy. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Jellal panted.  
"Um this only acts as sort of a pain killer, so it will come back in about twelve hours I believe. But I can tr-" Wendy didn't finish before Jellal cut in.

"Twelve hours is too great to be true, Wendy." he said.  
"No please, let me try. Porlyusica-san taught me this new spell to heal the stomach virus. I hope it works, so can I please try it?" Wendy asked.  
"Oh yeah, go ahead," I said to her. She focused hard on Jellal's body and I saw a blue glow come from her hands. After a long wait she panted hard and the glow diminished.  
"I hope... it... works," she panted.  
"Wendy, are you alright?" I asked her, not wanting to let her be in pain.

"I'm fine. Just used up a bit too much magic. I've put Jellal-san to sleep so by the time he wakes up he should be fresh as new, just like you!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh my goodness Wendy how much can I thank you?" I said giving her a hug. The young mage was a bit startled, but then she said, "Glad to be of service!" and left.

After a long time, Jellal woke up and it was almost eight o'clock at night.

"Goodnight, Jellal!" I said cheerfully, "How are you feeling?"  
"So much better! What did Wendy do?" He asked.

"She cast a healing spell. Now you'll be fresh as new." I told him.  
"Wow, give her my thanks." he said.

Then I threw my arms around him and planted a big kiss on his cheek.  
"Jellal, you had me so worried," I told him.  
"Oh Erza," he said, "Sorry, it was terrible. The pain and everything..." he suddenly broke into a coughing fit.  
"I know. Is your throat okay?" I asked.  
"Still coughing but everything is pretty good now," he said.

Then I cooked him a big dinner and we went to sleep, with nobody vomiting at four in the morning.

 **THE END**

So I hope y'all liked it! Please review! I would love to make any necessary changes :)


End file.
